Sotaro Komaki
Sotaro Komaki ( Komaki Sōtarō) is a recurring character in the Yakuza series first introduced in he original Yakuza. He is a legendary martial arts master and former homeless man who teaches fighting techniques to Kazuma Kiryu in his dojo. He deems Goro Majima the successor to his school. Throughout the series, he only communicates with Kiryu via messengers or letters, but in Yakuza 4 he is in possession of a phone and sends Kiryu an email. Yakuza 0 In 1988, Komaki traveled to Sotenbori under the pseudonym Sometaro Komeki and attempted to teach Goro Majima Komaki-style techniques. Instead, Majima improvised brand-new moves during their training sessions. Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami In 2005, Komaki took up residence in West Park, Kamurocho, where he took Kazuma Kiryu as a pupil, teaching him Komaki-style techniques in exchange for various wood carvings he had donated to the underground coliseum as prizes, hoping that Kiryu's demonstration of Komaki-style martial arts would attract other students. Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 Komaki appeared in Champion District and taught Kiryu his Komaki-style techniques. He then moved to the Coliseum and appeared as an opponent that Kiryu could fight. Defeating Komaki would allow him to be recruited in the Clan Creator mode. Yakuza 3 At this point, Komaki opened a dojo in Ryugujo. Kiryu met him, and to prove that his skills aren't rusty, Komaki assigned him to beat three of his former pupils. Back at the dojo, Komaki decided to train Kiryu with his secret techniques. Yakuza 4 Komaki makes his first appearance in Yakuza 4 in Shun Akiyama's chapter. He's strolling around Kamurocho and gives him tips about martial arts styles. Later in the game, he sent Kiryu an e-mail telling him to stop by his dojo when he has some spare time. When Kiryu visit the dojo, he's a bit disappointed about how Kiryu left Kamurocho without saying goodbye to him and for not regularly updating his blog. Despite the disappointment, he feels happy to Kiryu for paying him a visit and he's willing to re-train Kiryu. Meeting Komaki at the dojo will gain Kiryu access to his Revelations. Yakuza 5 Komaki's dojo remains operational during the events of Yakuza 5. He provides breakthrough training for all of the characters. Completing Komaki's breakthrough training will unlock the level cap for each of the protagonists. In-game, Komaki's now accompanied by his grandson, Sosuke Komaki. Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise Komaki appears in the substory The Master's Challenge, wanting to test the strength of Hokuto Shinken. The substory would only be unlocked after completing all of the unique bounties. He would appear beneath the giant tree on Respite Street. Defeating him in the substory would earn the trophy "Tiger Dropped". After completing the substory, Komaki would appear in the Colosseum as one of the opponents Kenshiro could fight, under the name "Komaki the Eccentric". Fighting style In Yakuza 5, his Coliseum fighter profile stated that he fights using kobudo, an ancient martial arts from Okinawa. Gameplay Yakuza 3 During the training of komaki parry, he uses the basic thug attacks such as slaps, elbows, and haymakers. However, he has a grapple counter if you attempt to grab or delay the komaki parry. This is his weakest form. Yakuza 4 In battle, he will start of aggressively, he does flying kicks to send the player flying, his rush combo is similar to Kiryu's but faster than his, making it difficult to block to. Komaki's sidestep is very fast, he has a very special sidestep where he does consecutive sidesteps to confuse the player, he also utilizes this tool for mind games, and on offense, for offense he goes close up and does a really fast palm thrust that has no start up, this move is also very hard to block. His grab game is inescapably and you will have no time to escape it, he does a double knee move, the second hit will send the player flying, same from getting grabbed from the back. Weakness His weakness his getting attacked from behind, well timed sidesteps, and the 3 Komaki Counters, he is vulnerable to combos from behind if you managed to get behind him, same goes for pretty much all the enemies in the game, well timed sidesteps will give you advantage from appearing behind to land a couple of attacks, sometimes using dart shot(sidestep attack) is usually a safe option, or double sidestep if he attacks in the direction of you're sidestep. Using Komaki tiger drop is the best option for its invincibility frames and high damage, you can use Komaki parry, giving you a chance to attack him from the front or back while he is stunned, but since his attacks are so fast its probably not the best option. its a high risk, high reward. Yakuza 5 in Rebirth Training, he fights alongside his grandson Sosuke. these two make a very dangerous combination. These two are on the aggressive and will do anything to demolish your health to nothing, Sotaro still has some of his attacks from Yakuza 4, but got a Nerf, his attack pattern remains, but the speed of his attacks are lowered down to Kiryu's speed, his palm thrust is instantly removed, but gains the Komaki knock back to interrupt attacks, he still has his consecutive sidestep but uses it for approaches and mind games. His grab got a nerf as of now its easier to escape it, but requires a lot of button mashing. he has a new grab animation from behind where he picks up the player and throws them on the ground. approaching him is very hard because he is always by Sosuke most of the times. Weakness His weakness still applies from Yakuza 4, approaching him however is still hard as Sosuke is by his side mostly, However Sosuke uses Red Dragon Heat to approach you from anywhere, you can use this advantage to lure Sosuke afar from Sotaro, Be as fast possible to get either Sotaro or Sosuke off their feet, using grabs or launching finishing moves. Kiryu using the bounding throw is a pretty good option as well as his 2 Komaki counters, Saejima has a great use of his finishing blow combos as well as his grapple, he has herculean spirit so the approach option seems less viable. Shinada's Meteor tackle and my finishing blows are both excellent options, but be careful not to abuse Meteor Tackle as they will counter you instantly. Akiyama's Counter Kick and Air Combo Climax are all pretty good, but Counter Kick is more viable. it becomes easy once you've defeated one of them. Gallery Yakuza 0 Sōtarō Komaki (Yakuza 0).jpg|Body render 0_coliseum_komaki.png|Komaki's Coliseum portrait. Yakuza Kiwami kiwami_coliseum_komaki.png|Komaki's Coliseum portrait. Yakuza 5 Sōtarō Komaki.jpg Sōtarō Komaki (Yakuza 5) 02.jpg Ryu ga Gotoku Online SR_Sotaro_Komaki_Card.png SSR_Sotaro_Komaki_Card.png Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Homeless Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Yakuza 0 Masters Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Bosses Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Bosses Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Bosses Category:Allies Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Masters Category:Yakuza 4 Masters Category:Coliseum Fighters Category:Ryu ga Gotoku Online Characters